A través del Espejo
by Luntashi
Summary: Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia otro mundo basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como terminó xDD ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... Cap. 08 Up!
1. The mirror inside the book

29/01/03

**Disclairme: **Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa e increíble (añadimos malvada porque nos dará el 5º libro en español de regalo de Navidad ¬¬x) J.K Rowling (Quiero que me de los papeles de Remsie,  Sirius y Ronnie!. xD)

**Sumary:** Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia 'otro mundo' (basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como terminó  xDD) ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... 

**Raiting:** G (General)

**Sophie*Aiko**

**A través del Espejo**

(Cambiaré el titulo ¬¬U)

- ¡Que desdicha la mía!-refunfuñó molesta una chica sentándose en una mesa apartada del lugar donde se encontraba: la biblioteca- ¡Justamente tenía que tocarme hacer el trabajo con Potter!-esto ultimo lo dijo un poco alto, ganándose una mirada molesta de la bibliotecaria: Madame Pince, y en un susurro avergonzado pidió disculpas...suspiró desganada,-al menos espero que llegue a la hora acordada ¬¬-dijo mirando por toda la biblioteca para encontrar algún rastro del chico Potter...

5 mints....

10 mints...

15 mints...

 Aburrida de esperar la chica pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las (muy conocidas por ella) estanterías, rápidamente empezó a pasar su dedo índice por los lomos de los libros, para buscar algún tema interesante o algún no leído por ella...el dedo y su vista se fijó en uno...

- ¿'Un**_ cuento de Hadas_**'?-Preguntó al aire mientras tomaba delicadamente con sus dos manos el libro..., se volteó para dirigirse a su mesa pero se detuvo antes de chocar con un chico de gafas y ojos miel que le miraba sonriente:

- Hola ^^-

- ¡Bonita hora de llegar!- 'respondió' al saludo un poco molesta por la impuntualidad del joven James Potter 

- ¡Pero llegué! ¡Y eso es lo que importa Evans!- se justificó con el ceño fruncido mientras ella le volteaba los ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación, los ojos de James se entornaron mirando el libro que la chica sostenía, con un movimiento rápido se lo arrebato eh ignorando las quejas de la ojiverde indagó: - ¿'**_Un cuento de hadas_'? Je...bonito titulo...se nota que no tenían inspiración ¿eh?...-esto último lo dijo mirando a Lily, que aprovechándose de la atención del joven reclamó el libro:**

****

- Por favor, regrésame el libro- estiro la mano dejando la palma hacia arriba

- ¿Y si no quiero ^;^?- respondió jugueteando con el libro, a Lily ya se le notaba que una vena le vibraba en la cien

- ¡Tu no quieres pero yo si quiero!-contestó exasperada...-mientras sigas con ese estúpido jueguito no tendremos tiempo para el trabajo de Pociones, y al profesor le encantará bajar puntos a Gryffindor ¬¬x- el chico detuvo su juego pero no le devolvió el libro, simplemente preguntó

- ¿En que mesa trabajamos?- Lily señalo una al fondo, con un 'tick' en el pie que reflejaba su impaciencia...James Potter caminó con paso ligero seguido por una molesta Lily Evans que aún no olvidaba **su libro**

Ya por fin sentados en la escondida mesa, Lily aprovechó, que el chico Potter rebuscaba en su mochila sus libros para la tarea, tratar de quitarle el libro...pero...el le ganó...

- ¿No te han dicho que no se les quitan las cosas a un persona cuando la leen?-preguntó un una sonrisa burlona poniendo el libro sobre sus piernas

- ¡No lo estas leyendo! ¡Entonces eres un maleducado de primera porque tú me lo quitases primero!-reprochó con el seño fruncido y los labios tensos, el chico solo sacó la mano de dentro de su mochila e hizo un ademán de "sin importancia" mientras que sacaba dos gruesos libros de su mochila y los colocaba pesadamente en la mesa- Que seas "El Gran James Potter" no significa que tengas derecho sobre todo y todos-susurró por la comisura de la boca molesta

- ¿¡Qué tanto te importa este libro!? ¡Por dios!-comentó James moviendo exageradamente las manos con un ademán de impaciencia-¡hagamos el trabajo rápido!

-No haré nada si no me devuelves **mi libro Potter-contestó mirando seriamente a James**

-Dos cosas:-Habló exasperado- **1) NO veo por ningún lado que diga "****Propiedad de Lily Evans" y **

**2) Haz lo que de te la gana- Lily lo miró ofendida**

-Lo haré...pero solo por los puntos-con esta ultima palabra rebuscó en su mochila y rápidamente sacó sus libros para el trabajo sin darse cuenta que James la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante...tomó el libro de la causa de la pequeña discusión entre sus manos y lo empezó a hojear...

- ¿Que hace un espejo dentro de un libro?-preguntó alzando una ceja extrañado, Lily levantó la vista para ver que, en efecto, el libro tenía un espejo del tamaño de una página entera...

- O el autor del libro es muy narciso, o el libro es tan emocionante que el autor quería que nos viéramos la cara mientras leíamos-contestó burlescamente Lily mientras se acercaba más para poder apreciar mejor el espejo- O...

-O simplemente en el libro hay un espejo y lo pusieron como muestra...¬;¬U-Le cortó James sacándole la lengua juguetonamente ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Lily, de repente algo muy brillante y cegador que sale del libro les llama la atención, voltean al mismo tiempo...

La Mesa se encuentra sola, nadie ah volteado para ver que ah sido ese resplandor ¿no lo vieron? Tal vez...pero lo único que no dejará de notarse es que James Potter y Lily Evans han....desaparecido n_~ 

**Continuará**

¡Hola!, ¿que tal?, se me ocurrió mientras comía pan n_n (hubiera sido chocolate si habría ~_~ ¬¬ xD), me encanta la idea de que Jamsie-poo y Lilita peleaban xD, por ello ahí está el resultado xD...la película la dieron en "**_Hallmar Chaner_**" o algo así ¬¬U xD, estaba en 7 partes y apenas vi la 3 y 4 parte n_nU, por eso...la mayoría de cosas será a mi imaginación...la película el titulo creo q' era "Siete reinos" pero yo NO lo haré largo ¬¬U xD, o al menos eso creo n__nU!

No se preocupen fans de Remsie-poo y Siri-poo! Miren que soy súper fan de ellos ¡y jamás los dejaría a parte! ¬¬, ¿¡que me creen!?xD

¡James me dijo chica sin inspiración!., ¡lo mataré! ¬¬, ¡mentira! n_nU, ¿me creen capas? *Sophie pone cara de inocencia* si soy la inocencia materializada n_n xD

Bue...espero q' les haya gustado! n_n, es mi primer fic de la época de los Merodedores n_n, y si...lastimosamente saldrá el traidor ¬¬, hay que aceptarlo u.uU, también es parte de los Merodeadores (Lastimosamente)

  Se despide su fiel servidora!

  Sophie-chan


	2. In the Forest Salley

30/01/03

**Disclairme: **Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa e increíble (añadimos malvada porque nos dará el 5º libro en español de regalo de Navidad ¬¬x) J.K Rowling (Quiero que me de los papeles de Remsie, Sirius y Ronnie!. xD)

**Sumary:** Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia 'otro mundo' (basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como terminó  xDD) ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... 

**Raiting:** G (General)

**Sophie*Aiko**

**     A través del Espejo**

(Cambiaré el titulo ¬¬U)

 La pelirroja agito fuertemente su cabeza... ¿¡que había sido eso!? , miró a su alrededor...nada fuera de lo normal...

"Solo estoy en el bosque n_n, no hay nada de anormal" pensó...su mente quedo en blanco...¡¡En el bosque!! ¿¡Qué rayos!?...Lily se dejó caer pesadamente "al suelo"...

- ¡Ouch!, está bien que sea blandito y todo pero no soy cama de nadie ¬_¬U-Lily se cayó de la lugar donde estaba...- ¡hey!, tampoco era para tanto- la voz esta vez estaba usando un tono burlesco, que Lily conocía perfectamente, miró algo atontada de donde provenía la voz del chico con el que había estado en la biblioteca hace pocos minutos atrás, para encontrarse con que ya se había levantado y miraba el contorno a su alrededor- Estamos en un bosque...-

- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Vaya, eres un genio Potter!-Ironizó Lily dándose vuelta para levantarse y posteriormente limpiarse la túnica que ahora contenía algo de tierra húmeda del suelo 

- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo-contestó sonriendo-pero no sé porque utilizas el tono irónico-

- ¬¬U...mejor olvídalo...-suspiró resignada-No creo que esto sea el _Bosque Prohibido_...este tiene mejor ambiente...-detalló acercándose a James

- ¿Y tú que sabes si el _Bosque Prohibido_ tiene buen o mal aspecto?- 

- No te incum...-Lily fue cortada por una tercera voz

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Los indagados voltearon a la vez para encontrarse con un chico de su misma edad, cabello castaño almendrado y ojos dorados detrás de un árbol mirándolos fijamente

- Je..._Moony_, no bromees...sabes perfectamente quienes somos n_nU...-contestó algo divertido James mientras se acercaba a su amigo, para extrañeza de este, Remus se alejó:

- ¿_Moony_?- James no respondió, solo le dirigió una mirada extrañada, Lily por fin habló:

- ¿Remus...que haces aquí?-

- Pues aquí vivo... ¿y como saben el nombre que me puse frente a los humanos?-Preguntó vacilando un paso hacia atrás

- ¿Qué te pusiste frente a lo humanos?-Preguntaron a la vez Lily y James, intercambiaron miradas confusas, luego James añadió riéndose levemente

- Jejeje, Remus ya acaba con la broma, enserio, ¿y como es eso de referirse a las personas como "humanos"? ni que tu no fueras uno ¬¬U...bueno...cambiando de tema... ¿nos encontramos en el bosque prohibido o que?-Preguntó acercándose a Remus y posando una mano en el hombro derecho antes la ultima indagación, el "recién aparecido" se mostró un poco incomodó con la acción pero respondió serenamente:

- Están en el _Bosque Salle_, en la parte más alejada del reino _Salle_, parece que hoy conorarán al príncipe _Sirius Black_...-Esto último lo dijo con un deje de fastidio, antes de escuchar una estruendorosa carcajada de parte de la única chica que se encontraba presente...

- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA, Hay jajaja, lo sien...to  jaja, pero es que jaajajaja...es que...jaajja-tomó aire y "tradujo" lo que dijo a los chicos que la miraban como si se hubiera escapado del manicomio- Jeje n//nU, lo siento...pero es que... ¡Black Rey!, por favor, díganme que esto es una pesadilla n_-U-James frunció en entrecejo obviamente por ese indirecto insulto hacia su mejor amigo 

- Si...es un príncipe horrible, no se preocupa por su próximo reino...lo que le importa es como se ve...o solo...comer -_-U-Contestó un poco más animado, pero ante lo ultimo suspiro resignado

- ¡Eso lo tendré que ver!-Habló James con firmeza mirando a Remus- ¡estoy seguro de que _Padfoot es un estupendo príncipe y será un estupendo Rey!...-emprendió camino hacia el frente cuando la mano de Lily en su brazo lo detuvo_

- ¿A donde crees que vas fiel amigo ¬¬U?-preguntó burlesca-¿¿Acaso sabes donde queda el tal reino de _Salle??_

- No...Pero siempre los caminos son hacia el frente n__nU- Lily negó con su cabeza y se dirigió hacia Remus

- Remus... ¿por que camino está el  mentado Reino _Salle?_

- A la derecha, siguen recto...-contestó señalando el lado derecho del bosque mientras Lily le dirigía un sonrisa triunfante a James que se la respondió con una mirada de odio, dio vuelta sobre si mismo y empezó a caminar hacia el lado señalado, de repente se paro en seco al sentir que nadie lo seguía

- ¿Vienes Evans? ¿Vienes _Moony_?-habló volteándose y sonriéndole a su "enemiga" (sin contar a los _Slytherin) de casa y a uno de sus mejores amigos de la misma, la chica asintió mientras que Remus habló nervioso..._

- A... ¿acompañarlos?-habló dubitativamente mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos-yo...no sé...no creo prudente...sería una carga...

- ¡No se de lo que hablas _Moony_!, ¿como es eso de que sería una carga? O_O, ¡sabes que somos amigos!, **jamás digas que eres una "carga" para mi-lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo...por su parte Remus contestó algo irritado**

- No me digas _Moony_, no me gusta...-James parpadeo varias veces...algo estaba mal allí...y lo averiguaría...

- Jejeje, bueno, esta bien Remus...-comentó algo incomodo- ¡Acompáñanos!, así me haces compañía ^^-sonrió burlonamente mientras veía a Lily de reojo que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada- además tengo varias preguntas...creo que tu las puedes resolver y así ato cabos sueltos- se acercó a Remus y paso su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo

-Esta bien...-contestó incomodo, después entornó los ojos hacia la muchacha pelirroja y después hacia el anteojudo-pero no me han dicho como se llaman ^^U...

- James Potter, dime James ^^-contestó sonriente, después volteó hacia Lily- ¡Oh! Y ella es-- -Lily lo cortó molesta

- Me sé presentar Potter, gracias ¬¬x, mi nombre es Lilian Evans, puedes decirme Lily- dirigió su mirada a Remus y le sonrió   

**Continuará...!**

*Sophie se pone a dar saltos de emoción* ¡¡Waii!! *-*, ¡de verdad les gusto! *-*, ¡de verdad les gustó! *-* *La silla hace un sonido extraño* uhh...necesito otra silla ¬¬U xDDD...Originalmente...el personaje de Remsie (*0*) es muy impertinente ¬¬U xD, lo llaman "Wolf"  n_~ (de algo lo saqué para el papel 0=D xD), en el prox. cap, se resolverá "algo" quien sabe que inventa mi loca cabeza ¬¬U xD, pero pronto aparecerá Siri-poo! *¬*

**Padme****: Holaso!xD, ¡kawaii que te gusto! *-*, xDD, claro que tendrá J/L n_~...aunque no debí decirlo ¬¬U, ¡aunque es un poco obvio! xDD (¿con quien pondría a Lilita? 0=D, ¡con mi Siri-poo no ¬¬!, ¡ni con Remise-poo!¬¬ xD), bue...no sé cuantos caps xD, yo me refiero a largo es con 10 caps. O algo así n_nU xD**

PD: Tu dices "que los cerdos vuelen" sho digo "cuando las basilisco no hablen _parsel__ mouth" xD_

PD2: Sigue adelante con el fic "Ella es así" *-*, las felicito a ti y a _Kaworu__ antes Sony (perdón me acostumbre 0=D xD)  _

**Lourdes Akiri: **¡¡*-*!! ¿Soy tan predecible?;_; ¡bueno! ¡Así son todos los cuentos de hadas xDDD!,¡¡waii que te haya parecido lindo lindo Lou (¿puedo decirte así?xD)!! *----* *Sophie sonríe hasta que los labios se le salen de la orbita del rostro* ¡n__n!

**Clau****: ¡^____________________^!, ¡espero que este cap. te haya resultado tambem entretenido Clau! *---*, ¿ves que lo actualicé pronto? n_~ xDDD, ¡y cuidado con esos gritos! ¡Que me rompes las ventanas! O_- xDDDD (¡mentira! n_nU xDD), ¡No te vayas! ;_;, ¡que aún hay más! ;_;T^T xD**

**Tatiana:** *Sophie se pone nerviosa* yo de esas... ¡j...jamás! ¡O_~!, ¡aquí ta! xD, ¡escribí este cap. el mismo día! xD (bueno...eran las 12 de la noche y pues ¬¬U... xD) ¡y grax. Por los ánimos! *-*

**Arwen-Magic16:** ¡El pan sha se acabó! T_T, se lo comieron todo xD, ¡y eso que ellos no escriben mi si! ¬¬ xD, pero hoy compramos más xD, pero creo que era para los **horrores** ortográficos n__nU xD. Uff! La película tiene de más de magia xD, ¡es una mezcla de todas las historias! xD, de verdad te gusta el titulo? *-*, ¡es que sho para ellos soy un fiasco n__nU xD! (excusas para que me den uno...0=D xD)

¡Ni aunque me den todo el chocolate del mundo los dejaría olvidados! O.o xD, son indispensables *_* xD, jejeje sho ando de vaga con el colegio xD (por paro nacional...n_~), ¡matemáticas! ., ¡Espero que hoy te haya ido bien!, que la gracia de Padfoot te acompañe xD, y si esto te anima...mira este mail que me enviaron *_*, Sílice-Black dice que eso sería como una especie de himno de los merodeadores xD:

Nosotros no copiamos: **consultamos**  
No nos dormimos: **reflexionamos  
**No nos distraemos: **estudiamos las moscas**  
No nos suspendemos: **nos suspenden**  
No hablamos: **intercambiamos informacion**  
No hacemos campana: **nos reclaman en otros lugares**  
No insultamos a los profes: **les decimos lo que son  
No decimos palabrotas: **nos desahogamos**  
No tiramos tizas: **estudiamos la gravedad**  
No comemos xicle: ****reforzamos la mandíbula  
No pintamos las mesas: **las decoramos**  
No pasamos de los profes: ****pensamos en otra cosa  
Los profes no nos expulsan: ****nos trasladan**

¿Que tal? ¿Te animo? n_n xD, y también va para los que leen y también tan pesadotes con exámenes xD, por cierto Arwen xD, lo de loca, todos lo somos xDDDDDDDDDDD *¡admítanlo! ¬¬ xD*

**Información de ultima hora**: ¡Hay unos personajes adicionales!, son los que parecerán en un capítulo cada personaje (como en la película, serán como personajes secundarios) pero tendrán influencia n_n, si quieren hacer de uno solo denme el nick con cual quieran participar, y **yo **escogeré su destino =D  (tierra tiembla xD), los que quieran se ponen xD, los que no quieran vale xD

Se despide su servidora:

Sophie-chan


	3. Search Answer

31/01/03

**Disclairme: **Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa e increíble (añadimos malvada porque nos dará el 5º libro en español de regalo de Navidad ¬¬x) J.K Rowling (Quiero que me de los papeles de Remsie, Sirius y Ronnie!. xD)

**Sumary:** Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia 'otro mundo' (basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como terminó  xDD) ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... 

**Raiting:** G (General)

**Sophie*Aiko**

**     A través del Espejo**

(Cambiaré el titulo ¬¬U)

**Nota:** Me equivoqué en el otro cap. @o@...Lily **no **llamará Remus por su nombre si no por su apellido aunque dejará que este la llame por su nombre, disculpen mi descuido n_nU, sigan leyendo xD (por cierto, gracias por hacerlo n_n xD) 

 Estuvieron en silencio la mitad del camino, cada uno enfrascado con sus pensamientos, dudas o admirando el "paisaje" que el bosque brindaba, el sol empezaba a bajar cambiando turno con la luna, la chica pelirroja rompió el inmenso silencio que los rodeaba, solo roto por el sonido del viento contra los árboles o el sonido de los pequeños pájaros que vivían en las alturas de los árboles y anunciaba su llegada a su nido...

- Mmm...Lupin... ¿en que año estamos?- La verdad la pregunta sonaba **muy ilógica, pero a opinión de ella, lo primero que debían de saber era donde se situaban y en que fecha estaban...Remus, se quedó callado por unos momentos...**

- La verdad...-hizo una pausa, James dejó de ver lo "interesante" que era el suelo para prestar atención a la respuesta de uno de sus mejores (e inseparables) amigos- La verdad...no sé ^^UU, lo siento ^^U-

-Mmm...No importa ^;^-se adentró James en la conversación- lo preguntaremos en el pueblo, aunque nos crean locos ^o^UU...- Posiblemente en **_otro mundo alterno_, en las cabezas de Remus Lupin y Lily Evans estarían dos ****enormes gotas de "sudor".**

- Oigan... ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?-Curioseo Remus mirando a James y Lily

- Acabas de hacer una ^^-contestó sonriente James mientras de llevaba una mano a la nuca- pero pregunta n_n-Lily, solo observó a Remus

- ¿Por qué tienen esa vestimenta tan rara...?-preguntó Remus, observando las túnicas y capas de los aprendices de magos, antes de que James pudiera responder, Lily le tapó la boca con su mano y respondió nerviosa:

- Esta es la vestimenta tradicional de nuestro...pueblo jejejeje ^^- Remus la miró extrañado, mientras que la chica le susurró a James muy bajo pero este alcanzó a escuchar un –"Mejor no decimos nada que nos delate como brujos, quien sabe si estamos en un mundo completamente **_muggle_..."-, el chico, le respondió en el mismo tono y quitándose la mano de Lily de la boca:  
  
**

-El libro se llamaba "**_Un cuento de Hadas_**" ¿tiene que haber magia no?-

-Un punto a tu favor...-Lily desvió su mirada para ver a un Remus algo nervioso-¿Seguimos el camino hacia Salley?...-indagó mirando a los dos chicos esta vez, Remus asistió, se dio media vuelta y rápidamente y empezó a caminar, Lily volteó a ver a James con mirada de curiosidad, el solo se encogió de hombros, mientras empezaba a caminar añadió sonriente.

-¡_Padfoot allá vamos! ^o^- Lily solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía a los dos **_Merodeadores_ **_

Empezó a reinar el silencio de nuevo hasta que, de nuevo fue interrumpido por alguien...

-Buenos días jóvenes viajeros- interrumpió un chico de la misma edad de nuestros chicos, era algo bajo, tenía el cabello café y los ojos de color castaño, y su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa ingenua.

-¡_Wormtail_! ¡Que bien...- _Prongs (así llamado por sus amigos) fue interrumpido por el joven, que ahora su sonrisa fue cambiada por un ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia_

-¿_Wormtail_? Serás tú ¬¬- Su mirada cambió a la anterior a dirigirse a Lily y Remus -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Peter Petirgrew ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo?- ante esa pregunta, a Lily se le ocurrió algo, si habían entrado por el espejo del libro, tal vez podrían salir por este mismo, dio un paso al frente y se presentó

-Buenas, mi nombre es Lily Evans, muchas gracias por preguntar ^^, ¿no ah visto un pequeño libro llamado "**_Un cuento de Hadas_" o un espejo con un marco sencillo de bronce?**

- ¿De bronce?-le murmuró James a Lily

-Es obvio que en el libro no pondrían el marco de bronce, pero recuerda que los bordes del libro estaban un poco repasados de color bronce- le contestó triunfante la pelirroja al chico de lentes

-Mmm...Si...creo que lo tengo por aquí...-Peter alzó una polvorienta manta que cubría lo que restaba de la carreta dejando al descubierto varias baratijas revueltas y descuidadamente "ordenadas"- oh...verdad, lo lamento intercambié el libro con el espejo a un señor que iba de camino a la coronación del Príncipe Sirius Black.

- Genial...-murmuró entre dientes la chica- Bueno, de todas formas muchas gracias Petirgrew-Remus, al ver la cara de desaliento de Lily, agregó tratando de animarla

- ¡No pongas esa cara Lily!, recuerda que nos dirigíamos para el pueblo Salley, no nos vamosa  desviar des camino...por cierto...se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿para qué el libro?

-Una larga historia...de seguro ya te la contaré-respondió Lily sonriéndole a Remus como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y le fuera a contar una historia, James solo veía extrañado la actitud de uno de sus mejores amigos, y de la chica pelirroja con la que no se llevaba muy bien que digamos...

**-...veamos que pasa en otra parte n_n... -**

* * *

- Hola Sirius ^^- Saludo amablemente un chico de cabello castaño almendrado y ojos dorados a uno de cabello negro y ojos azules que se aproximaba con cara de aburrido, y no con su acostumbrada sonrisa- ¿Como te fue el la reunión con Malfoy?- Sirius, lo miró con tragedia y le respondió con molestia en la voz:

- ¿Cómo crees que me puede ir con el estúpido de Malfoy? ¬¬ ;__;- El de ojos dorados solo le sonrió comprendiendo o tal vez solo con la esperanza de mejorar el humor de su amigo _Padfoot- u.u...Bueno ^^, y a ti como te fue con el cabeza-nada de Crabbe?-_

-¿Cómo crees que me puede ir con ese tonto ¬;¬U?-

-Mmm...Tienes razón ^^U...por cierto, donde estarán _Prongs_ y _Wormtail_? O_o...

-Ya no deben de tardar n_n, a _Wormtail le tocó con Narcissa ¿verdad?-indagó el de cabello castaño_

- Si...y a _Prongs_ le tocó con Evans… ¡Pobre _Prongs!_

- Jajajajja, querrás decir pobre Evans =P...-

- ¿Por que? ._.

- ^^U por nad....- la respuesta fue interrumpida por la intromisión de un chico bajo de cabello café y ojos castaños, que venía corriendo con muchos libros en sus manos...

- ¡Chicos! X_x- Por fin, llegó al punto donde estaban conversando dos del grupo de **_Los Merodeadores_**, respirando profundamente por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, después miró a sus dos amigos dándose cuenta que faltaba uno- ¿Y _Prongs? ¿No ah regresado de la reunión? _

- Si no está aquí es porque no ah regresado n;nU...¿y porque venías tan agitado? o_o ._.- esta vez habló Sirius (o bien llamado _Padfoot_)

- Narcissa no tiene paciencia ¬¬U...y además, quería salvarme de sus chillidos, porque todos mis libros le cayeron en sus pies y...-Peter (o _Wormtail) detuvo su lastimoso discurso, para observar de que __Moony, repentinamente se había tocado el hombro y ahora tenía una mirada pensativa-¿Pasa algo? o_o..._

- ¿Eh?...no nada ^^...-respondió el indagado saliendo de su "trance"- "estoy seguro que sentí que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro ¬.¬...bueno...debió ser imaginación mía..."- pensó, para luego escuchar hablar a _Padfoot _

- Chicos..._Prongs_ se está tardando mucho y yo ya tengo hambre x_x...

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? De seguro que si _Prongs no nos encuentra aquí deducirá que estamos en el comedor (a causa de Sirius) ^^- Opinó Meter, Remus y Sirius estuvieron de acuerdo con la proposición de __Wormtail y se dirigieron hacia el comedor._

**Continuará...!**

*Aparecen Angeles tocando trompetas y arcos* terminé este capitulo *-* desde Enero y ya es Marzo xD, si ya sé soy vaga u_u xD, pero lo terminé para comer chocolate que alguien me debe ¬.¬ *Sophie mira inquisidoramente a _alguien_*.

Comparto chocolate si alguien me dice el apellido de soltera de Narcissa ^__^U xDDD... este capitulo para mi q' está un poquito aburrido xD pero ya saldrán más personajes y más trama...y tal vez ya consigan el mugre espejo *-* XDD.

Bueno, ahora voy a hacer lo que peor me sale *-* xD responder a Reviews!! XDD por cierto!! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS SUYOS! *-*, no saben como me emociono cuando re-leo los reviews xDDD *-* xD:

**Jessica:** Perdón por no haberte respondido en el cap anterior, pero es que cuando lo subí me dejaste el review justo en ese momento xDDD, waii!! *-* *Sophie se pone happy y empieza a saltar por todos lados* Que bem que te haya gustado mi fic! *___*, de donde saco imaginación de la comida *0* XDD (de hecho horita estoy comiendo una manzana tipo blancanieves roja rojita y refresco xD), aunque no toda es mia xD, lo que pasa es q' no pongo los derechos de autor de la película...porque no sé quien la hizo xDD, así que...voy a compartir el elogio de la imaginación con el autor de la película *-* xD.

PD: me gusta tu mail *-* xDDD y espero que te haya gustado este cap!! ^____^

**Lily_chan****: Estamos EN la misma posición *-*, adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con Remus, James y Sirius xDD (ya hasta comparo todas las canciones que escucho con ellos xDD), tambem adoro a Lily ^__^, así que felicidades por tu nick *-* xDD, O_O, yo solo sabía decir "Te Amo" o "Te Quiero" en "Suki Da yo" o "Ai Shieru" no conocía la otra O_o, otra para mi vocabulario!! xDDDD, me encanta que a ti te haya gusta el fic *____*, espero que te guste este cap tambem! ^__^**

**Amanda: ***0*, adoro cuando me dicen que siga la historia xDD, ¡me sube mi ego! *-* xDDDD, ¿yo graciosa? 0=), ese elogio se lo merece *suenan tambores* Silice-Black (por cierto, les recomiendo su fan fic "Padfoot y Moony regresan a Hogwarts" *___*). Espero que te haya gustado este cap ^________________^

**@n@ Black:** Todas nos salimos del tema cuando hablamos de tres de los Merodeadores *-* XDDD, grax por leer el fic y por decir que está buenísimo *-*, espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap, más bien que te aya gustado *__*

**Padme****: Primero que nada...como pudiste poner dos review en el mismo cap??xDDD, yo no puedo ;_; xDD, cuando dije "Mañana publicaré el capitulo"? 0=D xDDDD, pero sensei! ;_;, mire que ya publiqué! xDD, y antes del 15 ^-^ xDDD (quería que fuera día de quincena xDD), sha tengo en mi mente que locura harás como te comportarás y que le harás al pobre Siri-poo xDDDD ¡muajajajajjaja! =D  xDD, espero que te aya gustado este cap *-*, y sigue adelante con tus fics!! ^-^**

-Si ves que una Basilisco no hable _Parsel_ mouth_ me avisas xP-(ßa quien me recuerda?^__________________^ xDD)_

**Clau****: Sabes que se me olvidó escribirte en el 2º cap.? *-*, que continuaras con tu fic "Mundo Muggle · Mundo Real · Mundo Sin Magia" *____*, aunque ya se terminó ;_; ¡estuvo  súper genial! (si no dejo review es otra cosa...0=D, ¡prometo que ya dejaré en todos los caps. de la continuación! Va a haber cont. Nel?¬.¬ xD) o xDD) *-*...solo me tardé un mes y 10 días 0=) xDDDD, ¿te vas a inscribir en *****Información de última hora*? *-* espero que shi *-*, ¡necesito personajes, material! =0) xDD, bueno *-*, espero que te haya gustado este cap! ^0^**

**Lourdes Akiri: **Holas Lou! ^__^ *--*, bueno...sobre el titulo si es obvio 0=D xDDD, bueno *-*, espero que te guste este cap (y que no te haya decepcionado) *-----* (ßque respuesta más corta ^^U sorry ;_;)

**Ana: **Como que crees?¬.¬ xDDD todas los amamos *-*, y a Jamsie *-* xDD, a mi se me hace q' Sevvy estaba enamorado de Lily ^^, y siempre eh pensado de que Lily y Remsie eran amigos intimos..., se me hace tierno xDDD. Muchas grax por leer el fic *-*, espero que te haya gustado este cap *__* ( ¬_,¬, en honor a tu parejita eh? ^__^)

**Malkavian**** kirie croiff: Floja signeate ¬.¬ xDDDDD, ¡Mala! ¡Mala! *-*, ¡ya tengo La mala femenina! *--* waii! ^__^, O_O, no me sabía lo de Lucifer, donde lo conseguistes *Hay un silencio y Sophie saca una cruz y un rosario de la nada* ¬__¬ xDD, Samael me gusta nombre *-*, bueno, ¿te quedas de mala? ^^, O quieres cambiar de opinión?? Espero tu respuesta (con un review ¬_,¬ xD) , espero que te haya gustado este cap. *-***

**cArLiTa_HeArT****: Waii *-*, muchas gracias! ^///^, pq' nadie cree q' Blackie pueda ser rey y gobernante? ¬o¬ xDDD, epsero que te guste este cap *__~... (ßtambem corta respuestas u.u, sorry ;_;)**

Bueno ^__^, muchas gracias a las personitas lindas y peshochas que me dejaron review *-*, y muchas gracias a las que no me dejaron review pero disfrutaron leyendo este fic ^___^, espero que les aya gustado (disco rayado x.x xD) 

PD: Si re-leen el 2º capitulo, sabrán por que Remsie-poo se tocó el hombro ^^

Se despide su fiel escritora:

Sophie-chan


	4. My name is Padme Gilraen

13/04/03

**Disclairme: Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa e increíble (añadimos malvada porque nos dará el 5º libro en español de regalo de Navidad ¬¬x) J.K Rowling (Quiero que me de los papeles de Remsie,  Sirius y Ronnie!. xD)**

**Sumary: Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia 'otro mundo' (basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como terminó  xDD) ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... **

**Raiting: G (General)**

**Sophie_Lupin**

**A través del Espejo**

(Cambiaré el titulo ¬¬U)

James miraba con el ceño fruncido el piso, tenía las manos en puño dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y a su pasar pateaba pequeñas rocas o hasta la tierra, a veces miraba de reojo a los que estaban adelante suyo conversando de "no-se-que-cosa" que por supuesto a James no le importaba en lo absoluto...¿verdad?.

 Desde que Peter los había "entretenido" durante unos momentos, al parecer, la relación entre Remus, su mejor amigo, y Evans había cambiado bastante, en su parecer demasiado para su gusto... ¡Pero  que va! Como si me importara mucho, bueno, si me importa, un poquito...un poquito y un cuarto...un poquito y medio...ok...si me importa, ya lo admití, ¿feliz conciencia? ¬¬, de repente Remus dejó se caminar y volteó su vista hacia atrás...

- ¿Pasa algo Remus?-Preguntó Lily mirando hacia donde miraba el de cabello castaño.

Ahg! ¬¬, ¡y ahora lo llama por su nombre! ¬¬, ¡pobre Remus! pensó James mirando también hacia atrás, para luego mirar a Remus que miraba con odio a "alguien", pero ante los ojos de Lily y James, lo único que se podía observar era árboles, más árboles y más mugrosos árboles, y algunas estúpidas maripositas o repugnantes (y nunca antes vistos) insectos. Remus dándose cuenta de que ahora sus amigos (o al menos considerados acompañantes) lo veían extraño apresuró a explicar:

-  Pensé escuchar algo ^^U, tal vez fue una ardilla o un gnomo...o algo así- la mención de "**gnomos" aclaró a Lily y James, tal vez no estaban tan perdidos en ese mundo...después de todo..., después de un cuarto de hora, Lily se volteó estrepitosamente**

- Ahora que te pasa o_óU- Preguntó James, que se había llevado un susto con la rápido acción de la pelirroja

- ¬¬, Cállate y escucha...-James retiró un poco de cabello rebelde que le ocultaba las orejas, lo mismo hizo Remus...si...se escuchaba algo, cada vez más claro...si claro, era como un galope...¡Claro! se acercaba una rebaño de caballos corriendo ^^...se formo un silencio sepulcral solo roto por el sonido de los caballos más cerca

- No sé...pero si esos caballos son salvajes (y espero estar equivocado) o no ¿no nos vamos a quedar a comprobarlo verdad? ¬¬-comentó sarcásticamente para luego proseguir- no creen que este es el momento en el que debemos corre...- James se quedó callado, no había rastro de Remus ni de Lily- ¡Malvados! ¬¬- el chico suspiro e hizo un ademán de comenzar a correr, de hecho lo hubiera hecho si una voz no lo hubiera llamado...

- ¡Hey tú!, ¡Apártate del camino!- A pesar de estar algo lejos, pudo distinguir a una chica, que cruzaba alrededor de 15 años, tenía el cabello castaño claro. Después de hacer estas observaciones, James empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sintió que las piernas no le daban para más... ¿¿¡¡A cuantos malditos Kilómetros se encontraba el maldito pueblo Salley!!?? James sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo...pero empezó a sentir que lo halaban del cuello de la camisa, en efecto después se vio detrás de la jovencita de cabello castaño, montando uno de los caballos.

  Ninguno hablo durante el "paseo", después de unos minutos, James logró vislumbrar muchas casas, catedrales, posadas...parecía uno de esos pueblos _muggles_ ilustrados en una cuaderno de su padre, el cual se los enseñaba cuando era pequeño, dado que a su padre siempre le habían agradado mucho los _muggles..._

- El pueblo de Salley... ¿te dirigías hacia aquí no?-habló por primera vez la chica volteando ligeramente la cabeza y sonriendo, James le respondió con el mismo gesto y con un asentimiento...-¿Eres nuevo por aquí verdad?-

- Si...-

- Jeje n_n, me lo suponía a nadie se le ocurre pasearse a las 3.00 de la tarde por el bosque, y más cuando ayer fue luna llena...-

-  ¿Qué tiene que ver con pasearse en el bosque cuando ayer fue luna llena?- preguntó James inclinándose levemente, proporcionando un bufido del caballo, inmediatamente James volvió a enderezarse

-  Tu sabes...por los lobos, cuando es luna llena, los lobos del bosque se vuelven locos...menos mal que el rey mandó a que atraparan a todos los lobos y los mandarán muy lejos..., aunque también lo dije por que este últimamente se rumorea de que un lobo fue convertido en humano o algo así...-

- Mmmm....-James se volvió a quedar callado mirando el piso a través de la cabeza del caballo, ahora que lo recordaba... ¿donde se encontrarían Evans y Remus?...

-  Te invito a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla- Escucho decir James (este sonrió ante las similitudes entre ese lugar y todo el contorno mágico que el conocía) antes de que su caballo moviera con fuerza su cuerpo indicándole que bajase, ahora que se daba cuando, la chica ya estaba indicándole a los caballos que entraran a la cerca que se encontraba a la derecha suya, James bajó del caballo observando el pueblo...entonces la jovencita le volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos

-  Mi nombre es Padme Gilraen...dime Padme n_nU...-

-  Mi nombre es James Potter, dime James ^^-

-  Muy bien James, vamos a la posada de por allá- dijo Padme mientras señalaba una posada cercana.... Ya estando dentro de la posada James y Padme comenzaron a platicar...

-  Te hubiera dejado corriendo o haberte aplastado con mi caballo ¬¬...-comentó la chica- pero te veías tan tierno corriendo como un renacuajo n_n...y yo como siempre tan bondadosa te salve n_n

-  Si se nota que eres modesta...-murmuró James

-  Dijiste algo ¬¬...-Indagó Padme tomando un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla

-  ¿¿Yo?? ¿^__^U? no...Para nada...solo dije que gracias n_n...-

-  Más te vale ¬¬...oye... ¿estás solo?, ejem, me explico, ¿que si no tenías acompañante de viaje o algo así...?-

-  Si...- Respondió James observando su reflejo en el espumoso brebaje y frunciendo el ceño...-pero cuando escucharon el ruido de tus caballos...no sé a donde fueron...u_uU- Padme no dijo nada, solo arqueo una ceja y tomó un poco más de su cerveza, después de embozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-  Después de que terminemos las cervezas, ¿no me quieres acompañar a la coronación?^^, estaremos al lado del rey ^-^, y del protagonista del evento *-*-al mencionar "protagonista del evento" los ojos de Padme brillaron de alegría, James sonrió, con un pequeño "tick" en el labio y acepto.

 Después de haber terminado sus bebidas y pagado por ellas (N/A: no iban a irse como ladronzuelos ¿no?¬¬ xDD), salieron de la posada y se dirigieron rectamente hacia una gran casa en la cual había mucha gente congestionando el camino...Padme frunció el entrecejo

-  ¡Silencio!-chilló y para sorpresa de James todos se quedaron callados-¡hagan paso!- esta vez se acerco a la multitud batiendo los brazos para que se alejaran...James solo la seguía hasta que pudo distinguir a una cabellera pelirroja muy familiar, dejando a Padme reprendiendo a unas chicas que chillaban que no se apartarían de la puerta hasta recibir ordenes reales, James se acerco a donde había visto a la chica pelirroja, para después encontrar que hablaba con 3 chicos que al parecer no prestaban mucha atención a lo que decía si no a su físico, James sonrió para sus adentros y se puso detrás de Lily haciendo muecas, después miró maliciosamente los chicos e hizo una mueca de muerto, los chicos miraron como si James fuera un loco, pero no dijeron nada, ahora James hizo una mueca digna de una caricatura, sus ojos se podría decir que reflejaban fuego al igual que su cuerpo, mientras que su boca mostraba una sonrisa maligna, en un descuido de Lily los chicos se mezclaron entre la multitud.

-  o_oU, ¿a donde habrán ido?- se preguntó la chica, su pregunta fue respondida por un murmullo de una voz especialmente familiar

-  Se fueron por allá ^^-un brazo se estiró por encima de su hombro (y por ende al lado de su mejilla), la de ojos verdes volteó para encontrarse con la cara sonriente del que hace media o un cuarto de hora habían dejado atrás...- Por cierto, ¡gracias por dejarme montar un caballo n_n!-esto ultimo, James lo dijo en tono infantil...- ¿Y Remus? o_o, ¡Ah! ¡¡No me digas que te lo comiste acecina, caníbal!! ___- Una gran vena vibraba en la cien de la chica que se contenía por no darle un golpe al chico Potter.

-  ¿¡Como y para qué me lo voy a comer!? ¡Baka!- Se quejó la chica- y Remus está dando una vuelta al pueblo...

-  Y tú aprovechas y te pones en acción verdad Evans? ¬_,¬-como respuesta recibió un bufido, Evans hizo un ademán de darle una cachetada, pero la sonrisa burlona del chico se lo impidió (y también su orgullo, no iba a darle el gusto de reaccionar violentamente)- por cierto Evans...¿desde cuando sabes Japonés?

-  ¡Desde que supiste que hablo japonés idiota! ¬¬...-la chica iba a añadir algo más, pero una chica de cabello castaño la interrumpió

-  ¡Jamsie!-la chica tomó el brazo de James entre los suyos y miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido

-  ¿Jamsie...o_ó?-preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-  ¿Te molesta? ^^- Inquirió la chica con una sonrisa. 

- Para nada o_oU ^^- Respondió el joven sonriente, la de cabellos castaños miró disimuladamente a Lily con una mirada victoriosa.

- Mi nombre es Padme, mucho gusto- Padme estiró su mano hacia Lily que las tomó con sonrisa fingida.

- Yo Soy Lily Evans, el gusto es mío- se presentó igualmente.

- Bueno...la coronación de Siri...us, está a punto de comenzar...¡vamos!^^-dijo más, invitando a James que a Lily

- Para no referirse al príncipe Sirius como debe ser, le debes tener mucha confianza ¿verdad?- Curioseo Lily

- Pues sí ^^-contestó en todo desafiante Padme, en ese mismo instante sonaron varios instrumentos musicales en los que más se distinguían la trompeta y el tambor, el trío se adelanto, Lily pudo distinguir a un Remus perdido entre el tumulto de gente, Lily lo llamó, después de hacer las respectivas presentaciones (en las que Padme le dirigió demasiadas (en opinión de Lily) sonrisas a Remus.

- ¡Aldeanos! Ahora mismo se realizará la coronación, si tienen la bondad de seguirme con orden por favor...- Anunció un  hombre de baja estatura, nariz larga afilada y de porte fino, era de aspecto gracioso la verdad, el cuarteto pasó de  primero (gracias a Padme).

 Si la "casa" por fuera era grande, por dentro era inmensa, había varis sillas repartidas por todo el salón y delante de todo se encontraba un asiento enorme rojo, digno de un rey....después de varios minutos y que los bullicios se hubiera terminado, el hombrecillo de baja estatura anunció:

- Futuro Rey de Salley... ¡El Príncipe Sirius Black!- a continuación un guapo chico de vestimenta chistosa apareció en escena sonriendo y ganándose más de un suspiro...

**Continuará...**

Voy a llorar T_T, ¡lo terminé! (bueno en realidad lo terminé el Jueves (17/04/'03)-), bueno, no lo hubiera terminado nunca si no hubiera sido por una promesa o_-..., ya sé que voy muy lento...^^U, pero no quiero poner todo en un montón por que después ya no leen ¬.¬ xD, fue muy difícil escribir los últimos párrafos T.T, la computadora se puso como una extraterrestre toda anormal y cada vez que escribía se ponía todo negro ;__;, y no veía nada x.x..., y disculparán si las "-" al principió de cada dialogo tan un poco desordenadas...es que mi Word se puso extraterrestre x.x....

Bueno ahora la cosa que peor hago xP, responder reviews ^^U:

**· Padme: Holash! ^^ ¿Que tal?, los chocolates estuvieron divinos muchas gracias *-*, pero que la próxima vez sean más grandes xP, si esto es darse prisa para escribir el fic imagina que no es darse prisa o_o....**

Bueno y aquí apareciste ^^, sacándole pelea a Lily ¬¬ xD, ¿vistes que no me porté tan mal y te puse de bonita y modesta?*-* xDD, gracias por tu r/r y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ (por cierto, ¿vistes? Sirius con casi-mallas =D xD)

**· cArLiTa_HeArT: *Sophie le pasa un pañuelito a Carlita* (Holas!xD) nu llores ,, ¡haré los capítulos más largos! ^^, ¿Ves? Ya llegaron y Jamsie montadito en caballote xDD, el muy cómodo u.u, Sirius "El Futuro Rey", no ah aparecido por completo, pero si ya saco varios suspiros *-* xDD, muchas gracias por tu r/r cuídate tu tamben y bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo... ¡Lento pero seguro! n_~ **

**· Annia: Holash! n_n!, muchas gracias por lo del fic que te buenísimo n//n, ¡y la pareja es la autentica! *__* xDD, gracias por decirme el título de la película! xD, yo taba buscando en google material de apoyo con la película, "El Séptimo Reino" xDD y era el décimo ;_;, solo me pueden pasar esas cosas a mi ¬¬..., muchas gracias por animarme y bueno como le dije a cArLiTa_HeArT, ¡¡lento, pero seguro n_n!!**

**· Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Holash! ^^, Bueno retiro lo dicho, ya no eres floja xP, nyo tu si te sabes nombres de clanes y clanes @__@, yo me los olvidaría xDDD, ehmmm....entonces ¿¿te dejo de mal****o o de mal****a??o__o tu eliges ya que tu eres la que va a aparecer ^^, muchas gracias por tu r/r y espero que te guste este capítulo ^^, ¡pronto, muy pronto aparecerás! n__n**

Muchas gracias por sus r/r ^^, se los  agradezco de verdad T^T, ¡me dan mucho apoyo para seguir adelante! ^^, Espero no haberl@s defraudado con este capítulo u.u....

Dejen r/r por fiss!! ^___^

Atte.

**Sophie_Lupin**


	5. Sirius Black is enganged

            15/05/03

**Disclairme: **Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa e increíble (añadimos malvada porque nos dará el 5º libro en español de regalo de Navidad ¬¬x) J.K Rowling (Quiero que me de los papeles de Remsie, Sirius y Ronnie!. xD)

**Sumary:** Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia 'otro mundo' (basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como terminó  xDD) ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... 

**Raiting:** G (General)

**Sophie*Aiko**

**     A través del Espejo**

(Cambiaré el titulo ¬¬U)

- ¡Aldeanos! Ahora mismo se realizará la coronación, si tienen la bondad de seguirme con orden por favor...- Anunció un  hombre de baja estatura, nariz larga afilada y de porte fino, era de aspecto gracioso la verdad, el cuarteto pasó de  primero (gracias a Padme).

 Si la "casa" por fuera era grande, por dentro era inmensa, había varias sillas repartidas por todo el salón y delante de todo se encontraba un asiento enorme rojo, digno de un rey....después de varios minutos y que los bullicios se hubiera terminado, el hombrecillo de baja estatura anunció:

- Futuro Rey de Salley... ¡El Príncipe Sirius Black!- a continuación un guapo chico de vestimenta chistosa apareció en escena sonriendo y ganándose más de un suspiro...

  Mientras el futuro Rey caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el hombre bajito, volteó levemente y dirijo una mirada significativa y una sonrisa a la esquina de donde había salido, esto no fue desapercibido por James, Remus, Lily y Padme. 

- Oye...-le murmuró Lily a Padme, las cuales para disgusto de las dos partes les tocó estar al lado..., la chica de cabello castaño solo la ignoró y siguió mirando con ojitos soñadores al próximo Rey Sirius, mientras que la pelirroja le miraba con disgusto y siguió prestando atención a las palabras de Sirius Black

* * *

  Kirie Croiff era una chica de tez blanca, alta, de contextura delgada, ojos azules oscuros y cabello negro ceniza,  miraba con desprecio a los acontecimientos vistos en el pozo, en especial a cierto chico... ¡lo había convertido en humano para que le sirviera a ella y a su amo, no para que el muy infeliz se escapara y se juntara con los humanos!, la chica dio un resoplido de disgusto y se volteó, era hora de ver si esos inútiles experimentos de trolls habían destruido la insignificante aldea _O' Lareny_, el plan de su amo, no era matar a las personas, no, nada de eso, su amo le daría refugio a esas personas las cuales sus casas habían destruidas, haciendo que esas personas se pasaran a su lado...aunque para Kirie, era más fácil, conjurarle a todas esas personas un hechizo de control mental y ya, pero su amo...su amo no pensaba en lo fácil ni cómodo, pensaba lo conveniente, y ella jamás desobedecería sus órdenes...

-   ¿Ya hicieron su trabajo los trolls, Malfoy?-preguntó a un chico no más de 16 años, cabello rubio platinado largo y ojos grisáceos, el chico entornó sus ojos hacia (nombre) y con una mueca semejante a una sonrisa triunfal respondió:

-   Los trolls hicieron un trabajo excelente, y por puro milagro, no mataron a ningún aldeano con sus mazotes – Rió un poco y murmuró algo parecido a "_Aunque hubiera sido divertido_"- por su parte, Narcisa, también hizo bien su trabajo, en dos horas aproximadamente, ya habrá traído a...los próximos aliados a las puertas del castillo... ¿No es cierto Severus?-volteó la cabeza a una esquina, donde un chico, de cabello y ojos negros miraba huraño las imágenes presentadas ante él- Por cierto Kirie, me puedes llamar por mi nombre pila(1)- Kirie arqueó la ceja

-   Yo llamo a quien yo quiera, como yo quiera ¿entendido?- Lucius Malfoy hizo una inclinación exagerada y dijo con tono de niño regañado

-   Yo no eh dicho nada...- la chica emitió un bufido rabioso

* * *

Lily sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar, Sirius Black, de seguro sufría de _Edipo y un ego y autoestima **muy grande... siempre había escuchado que contar hasta 10 relajaba...**_

....

¿Por qué no funcionaría con ella?

_Muy bien – respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos...-_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_...._

_10?, OK ¬¬, esto **no está funcionando**_ –Observó de reojo a Sirius que seguía hablando de lo precioso que fue su niñez y que eso lo había ayudado a ser precioso a él y a llegar a ese lugar...o algo así...Lily empezó a masajearse al lado de los ojos, Remus la miró con confusión y miró un poco aburrido a Sirius y le murmuró a Lily

-   Si quieres salimos afuera y cuando termine le pedimos a Padme y a James que nos cuenten que pasó ^^- Lily le sonrió agradecida pero negó con la cabeza murmurando

-   No, tranquilo ^^, estaré bien...-está pequeña conversación llegó a oídos de James Potter, según él, iba a vomitar de tanta "amistad y cursilerías"..., de repente el próximo rey paró su discurso y a los pocos segundos prosiguió:

-   También, quisiera aprovechar este acontecimiento (el cual me hará su rey...), para anunciar...que ya he sido comprometido, los siento por las chicas decepcionadas ^^- hubo algunas risas convertidas en tosidos molestos por parte de chicos jóvenes presentes...- ejem ^^U, bueno, a lo que iba, la afortunada se llama: Edward Wong Hau.- Enérgicamente pero delicadamente, de la mencionada esquina donde había salido el de autoestima alta, salió una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, era de baja estatura, menudita, tez morena y el cabello pelirrojo estaba arreglado descuidadamente en una coleta...caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su prometido y entrecruzó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Sirius, y dirigió una sonrisa burlona (que nosotros podríamos describir como un "Soy-la-ganadora-y-tu-la-perdedora") a Padme, la cual estaba que echaba humo y Lily, alejándose de la chica con miedo a que prendiera fuego...

         La coronación no duró mucho (de echo duró menos que el discurso primario del ahora Rey), apenas declararon la culminación del evento, Padme Gilraen salió volando (y no lo digo literalmente) hacia donde se había marchado el Rey Sirius y su Reina, seguida a un paso calmado por sus nuevas adquisiciones de amigos.

- ¡Pero Sirius...!- se escuchó protestar a Padme desde una modesta casa la cual tenía en esos momentos la puerta entreabierta; James, Lily y Remus apresuraron el paso, al entrar, observaron a Sirius y Edward sentados mirando a Padme (el primero la observaba con ingenuidad y sorpresa, la segunda la miraba con una ceja arqueada y la tercera miraba suplicante al nuevo rey y echaba mirada furtivas cargadas de enojo a la prometida de chico).

**¡Continuará...!**

Ya sé q' este capítulo está muy muy poco ^^U, es de la longitud del 1º capítulo pero ;_;, creanme no doy para más ^^U xD, muy bem ^^, ya aparecieron dos personajes nuevos *-*, y aún a MUCHO espacio para las y los (por favor! ¬¬, ¿¡q' en FF.net solo hay chicas!? ^^U, ¡chicos! ¡Eo! ¡Lean este fic! . xD), Kirie, como un me distes descripción o.o, te imaginé como la bruja mala q' dieron una ves en una película blanca como la nieve y ojos azules oscuros con el cabello negro ceniza, si un te gusta ^^, me avisas y lo cambio en el próximo Capítulo ñ_ñ, y Edward (o Zazu xD) ya apareciste *-*, un me pregunten q' si pueden aparecer o no ^^U, todos pueden *-*, participar, pero pongan sus datos completos o si quieren, me dan sus MSN para escribirnos con  más calma sobre su personaje ^^.

. ·: Contestaciones :· .

**            · Ana: **¡Dime el nombre de tu fic! *-*, muchas gracias por leer el mío *-*, ¿vistes a Serví rencoroso?^^, ya verás más adelante *________*, espero q' me sigas apoyando dejando tus reviews! *0*, Sobre lo de tu pregunta ^^, por si aún no lo sabes, después de q' eliges las dos Categorías de tu fic sale "**Character(s) (optional)" bueno ^^, allí al lado el personaje A y el B *-* xD, creo q' esa era la pregunta ne? o_óU xD, bueno ^^, te cuidas! Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review!**

         **· Padme: **Si *-*, si estás pensando lo q' yo pienso q' tu estas pensando de lo q' yo pienso *-* xDDDD, ¡si es lo q' piensas! xD, lo dejé hasta aquí por ti ¬¬ xDD (ntc xD), la verdad, pienso q' me tardé mucho ^^U, por eso es que lo subo horita xD, cuídate! ^^, sigue con tu fic ¬_________¬ xD, gracias por leer *0^!

 PD: Acabo de re-leer tu 1º review q' dice "5  capítulos Y estoy contenta" aquí lo tienes xD, gracias por el review ^^

**            · Sakura Kinomoto: **muchas gracias *^^*, verdad q' un hay otro indicado para ser el rey!!??? *__* xD (bueno *-*, tampoco estaría mal el Rey Remus o James *_* xD, y ¬¬, mandar a la guillotina a esa rata asquerosa...), shi q' bueno q' salga ella... (Depende del sentido en q' lo leas 0=D *Sophie se esconde detrás de una roca para q' Padme-sama no la haga puré*), ¡tu tambien puedes aparecer! *0*, andis andis *-* xD...Muchas gracias. Por leer mi fic! ^0^, Y por tu review!

**            · Yo_ana: **Ya sé q' me tarde mucho ^^U, y q' desaparecí de nuevo pero... ¡aquí voy de nuevo! xD, ¡muchas gracias por leerlo! *0* Y por dejarme review ^^, ¡espero q' te guste este capítulo!

**            · sakura potter: **Holas! xD, bueno por aquí voy, ¡lento pero seguro! xP xDDD, dime...el nombre de tu fic! n_nU, para poder leerlo ^^, es que puse en **Find** tu nick y me salían muchas opciones ;_;U! xD, y bueno ^^, aquí ta el 5º! Espero q' te guste! Gracias por leer y por dejar review xD y si queles dejar de nuevo bienvenido se el r/r! xD.

         **· Edward:** ¿Vistes a quien miraba el Dios Siri-boy?, suertuda ¬¬ xD... ¡bueno! *-*, ¡ya aquí apareciste! ^^, si queles cambiar, modificar, etc, etc tu personaje me avisas y haré los pertinentes cambios en el próximo capítulo ^^, por ahora no serás una "mala maloxa" xD, pero más adelante shi *-* xD, bueno ^^, gracias por dejar review y leer! Sigue tu fic *_*, y...y...si queles dejar review 0=D, eso ayudará para el fondo bancario de Remsie xD

         **· Lizzie_Lupin: **Holas Liz! ^0^, bueno ya hablamos por MSN xP, siento q' últimamente confundo a las personas o__oU, xD. Me hace falta mi puesto en el penúltimo lugar de la fila para aclarar mis pensamientos y escribir *-* xD, como tu decir, yo siempre pensar "y si no les gusta ._. ..." así q' siempre ando cambiando detallitos pequeños para ver si va mejor, peor al final e quedo con los anteriores xDD, espero q' te haya gustado este capítulo ^^, gracias por dejar r/r y por leer ^0^!

Gracias por leer! ^^, un beso para todas y todos los q' me leen!

Sophie_Lupin

***Miembro de la religión Siriusana***


	6. And the wolf turned human is

06/08/03

**Disclairme****: **Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa e increíble (añadimos malvada porque nos dará el 5º libro en español de regalo de Navidad ¬¬x) J.K Rowling (Quiero que me de los papeles de Remsie, Sirius y Ronnie!. xD)

**Sumary****:** Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia 'otro mundo' (basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como terminó xDD) ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... 

**Raiting****:** G (General)

**Autora: **Sophie_Lupin

**A**** través del Espejo**

- ¡Pero Sirius...!- se escuchó protestar a Padme desde una modesta casa la cual tenía en esos momentos la puerta entreabierta; James, Lily y Remus apresuraron el paso, al entrar, observaron a Sirius y Edward sentados mirando a Padme (el primero la observaba con ingenuidad y sorpresa, la segunda la miraba con una ceja arqueada y la tercera miraba suplicante al nuevo rey y echaba mirada furtivas cargadas de enojo a la prometida de chico).

-   Padme ¿porqué te niegas a creer de que Eddie y yo nos vamos a casar? o.o

- Es que...simplemente...es....- la expresión de frustración de Padme cambió a una de enojo mientras daba un fuerte chillido molesto, a la ves que abandonaba la habitación. En ese instante entró como si el "lugar de reunión" fuera su casa una chica de la misma edad de los presentes, el cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado al final recogido en un fino lazo color verde pálido, delgada y con unos curiosos ojos rojos.

-  ¡Buenas! ^^, Elizabeth Kislynger, preferiblemente espero que me llamen Lizzie, a sus servicios n_n

-  ¿Y a ti quien te llamó?¬¬- Preguntó descortésmente Lily mirando recelosa a Lizzie.

-  Es que no hay electricidad aquí aún ¿ves?, entonces como no hay teléfono no hay llamadas...- James arqueó una ceja divertido, Lily siguió mirando a la chica con recelo... ¿cómo diablos la llamada "Elizabeth", en los tiempos que estaban, podía saber que era un teléfono? 

-  Mi nombre es James Potter ^^, mucho gusto- James extendió la mano a Lizzie que la estrechó con gusto. En ese momento Sirius se levantó se arrodilló y tomó la mano derecha de Lizzie con la suya derecha y la mano izquierda la posó detrás de su espalda.

-  Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sirius Black- dicho esto beso su mano mirando con picardía a Lizzie que le respondió con la misma mirada. Una tos irritada e intencional derrumbó el embelesamiento de los jóvenes, una menudita colorada empujó levemente a Sirius a un costado pidiendo disculpas mientras se enganchaba a su brazo.

-  Me llamo Edward Wong Hau y soy la **PROMETIDA de Sirius ¬.¬- enmarcó la antepenúltima palabra con tal fuerza que fuera raro que no hubiera resonado en todo el pueblo.- Mucho gusto ^^**

-  El gusto es mío- dijo Lizzie mientras estrechaba la mano de Edward, pero el estrechamiento no se desunió rápidamente, Remus fue al parecer el único en darse cuenta del cambio...la pupila de Lizzie se había vuelto púrpura. Rápidamente la colorada soltó rápidamente el apretón de manos...

-  Vaya....tienes fuerza ¿no chica...?- Preguntó en tono despectivo.

-  ¿Tengo nombre sabes?^^-Volteó a ver al único chico que quedaba por presentar, una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en sus labios- ¿¡Y quien es este que tiene cara de lobito solitario eh!? ^^-dicho esto se abalanzo sobre Remus dándole un abrazo. Lily era seguro que iba a explotar

-  Me llamo Re...Remus-dijo aún sorprendido y nervioso cuando la chica se desembrazo de él.

-  ¿Y tu apellido es...?- Su sonrisa se amplió más...Remus la miró con un gesto digno de un lobo rabioso..._Ella lo sabe..._

- Y por ultimo mi nombre es Lily Evans mucho gusto si ¡Oh que emoción!-habló rápido, por último gruñó por la bajo y tomó a Remus por la muñeca.- ¿Vamos a la taberna?, cuando llegamos me dijiste que tenías sed.

- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no vamos todos?, Vaya Lily no sabía que tenías tan malos modales n_n, ¿dejarnos a nosotros aquí solos y Remus y tú irse a la taberna...?- Dijo Lizzie negando con la cabeza y el dedo índice haciendo rabiar a la de ojos verdes. James solo rió burlonamente, se acercó a Lily y pasó su brazo detrás del cuello de la chica, ganándose de parte de ella una mirada acecina, un golpe y de parte de Remus una carcajada.

* * *

            Aburrida, Padme Gilraen tomaba su segundo tarro de cerveza de mantequilla viendo su reflejo en el mismo.

- Que estúpida soy...-Dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre su brazo.

- Hasta que lo descubres- dijo burlonamente una mesera retirando el tarro vacío de la mesa, Padme gruñó mirando con odio a la metiche. 

- _Soy tan guapo, tan guapo, tan sexy que me gusto_- escucho Padme cantar a dos voces, una muy reconocida por ella ya que correspondía al que era SU Sirius y otra...

- Me agrada esa canción n_n, sabes, me agradas tu también ^^.

- ¡Sirius! ¬¬-exclamó la prometida del mencionado entrando al bar tomada de la mano con el príncipe.

- ¿Qué ni que me fuera a casar con ella? ¬_¬.

- Lamentablemente- murmuró Lizzie mirando a Padme burlonamente que seguía con la mirada perdida a Sirius. Posteriormente al trío, entró una pelirroja, un anteojudo y un chico de ojos miel.

- Deberíamos andar buscando el maldito espejo en vez de estar persiguiendo a esos tres...-comentó Lily fastidiada.

- Bueno...por primera ves dices algo razonable **Lilyta ^^- contestó burlonamente James haciendo énfasis en el apodo.**

- Me vuelves a llamar así y juro que ¬¬.....-

- ¡Mira! ^^U, por allá esta Padme!-Contestó rápidamente James yendo a donde se encontraba la irritada chica, salvándose de la que lo amenazaba. Mientras Remus que callado los seguía, de repente como marioneta fue jalado hacia fuera de la taberna.

- Kirie está muy decepcionada de ti **Remusito- inició la conversación burlonamente la de ojos rojos.**

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, era muy raro que una persona apareciera así de la nada presentándose...puedes decirle a la bruja que no serviré a –Pasaron niños corriendo y gritando- en lo que me resta de mi lobuna vida- Lizzie se mordió el labio inferior y sus pupilas se volvieron moradas por segunda vez ante la visión de Remus.

- Como quieras, solo espera...ese hechizo como humano no te durará mucho, cada vez sentirás más deseos de comer carne humana y en las noches de luna llena te convertirás en lo que verdaderamente eres, un...- No termino la frase y escabulló la mirada de Remus mirando hacia abajo, para posteriormente sonrojarse al ver la proximidad de la cara de Remus a la suya, que la miraba desafiante...

* * *

- ¡Cállate Potter, no escucho nada!-chilló por lo bajo Lily.

- Sirus, querido...se que tu trasero es muy lindo, pero ¿puedes quitarlo de en medio?¬¬, ¡no me deja ver!-esta voz correspondía a Edward

- Opss n_nU, jejeje lo siento.

- ¡¡Shhhhhhhhhhh!!- dijo Padme haciendo callar a todos. Visto de una perspectiva agradable, la imagen de ver a cinco jóvenes arrinconados espiando a otros dos más de mirada seria realmente...divertido. Los ojos de Lizzie se entornaron hacia el escondite de los jóvenes.

- Ja, ya te salieron guardaespaldas ¿no Remus?- El tono de Lizzie se volvió ácido- pero estos guardaespalditas no te duraran mucho...cuando termines por...comerlos- la última palabra la dijo en tono maléfico, de repente una gran llama envolvió a Lizzie dejando solo ver sus ojos con la pupila morada...-te estaremos vigilando...-dicho esto todo rastro de Lizzie desapareció, Lily se levantó de repente del rincón del escondite donde estaba.

- ¿A...a qué se refería con...comernos, Remus?- dijo con un poco de temor... Remus solo apretó sus puños

- No debieron seguirme...-murmuró rápidamente mientras se reprendía mentalmente- _¡¡sabia que no tenía que dejar el bosque!! pero James y Lily me causaron un sentimiento raro...al principio fui algo tosco, solo por inseguridad pero después...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño chillido de parte de Padme..._

- Remus... ¿tu eres el supuesto lobo que...fue convertido en humano?-preguntó tímidamente Padme mirándolo de reojo...

- Yo...yo, podría decir que sí...si no quieren seguir el "recorrido" conmigo lo entenderé yo...-

- Hay _Moony_ n_n, ¡deja de decir tonterías!- Interrumpió James que extrañamente se había quedado callado...-_En todos los mundos...Remus piensa que le dejaremos solo por su condición...¡¡por las barbas de Merlín que tensión se siente!!- pensó James. En los labios del mismo se dibujó una amplia sonrisa al ver que Sirius, en cualquier mundo, tendría ideas similares a las suyas:_

- Y bueno...ya me cansé de estar aquí agachado u_uU, ¿seguimos platicando en la taberna?^0^- Preguntó a todos con una sonrisa tratando de disminuir el silencio...

- Por mi está bien n_n- Respondió Lily, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Remus y le tomaba de la mano, sin pasar por alto mirada tonta que le dirigía James- ¿Pasa algo, Potter?...

- No...no...nada....- murmuró algo sonrojado... _¡¡Que vergüenza //U!!... ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir que Evans, sonriendo, se viera.... ¿¡Linda!?_

**Continuará...!**

James por fin está admirando a Lily...¡¡como debe serr n_n!! xDD...por fin terminé este capítulo n_n...me hice un ocho con los pensamientos @.@...espero no haberlos mareado con esos pensamientos y cambios de escena tan repentinos n__nU... no creen que Remsie tuvo un pelín dramático? o.o bueno u.u, ustedes no estarían así si pensarán que todos los que consideraran amigos los abandonaran? T^TU, yo he pasado por eshoo ¬¬U...es mu mu feo u.u

Y bueno xD aquí dejo mi correspondencia de reviews *-* (GRACIASSSSSSSSS T__T!!, no me había dado cuenta que tenía TANTOS en el quinto *_________________________________*, me puse re-contentaaaa *__*)

**Padme**: **Padmisha!! Y q' pasó con rol?O_ó, me voy a q'jar de que la administradora Padmita no me ha dado dirección de rol ¬__¬ xDD, muajaja quien va a regañar a quien? D xDDD muajaja n_n xDDDD, sigue con Ella es Así niña mugreeeee T-T...y sube tu nuevo ff!! *__*, lo quelo leer *-* y que sea con letra 7 que escribas! ¬¬, y tenes que escribir 10 páginas! xDDDDD, yo utilizo letra 9, verdana y escribo tres páginas xD con muchos enteres xDD...si piensas que antes me tardé y te desmayaste...ahora te enterramos! xDDD...espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n_n!! postea bastante!xD.**

**Sakura** potter: **Holashhhhh!! ^0^, como tahs amiguilla n_n!, q' waii q' semrpe cuenta con un r/r tuyyoo *--*, me emocionan los r7r!xD me ponen hiperactivaa!xD, ahora escribiré un poquito (poquito 0=D xD) de todas mis historias n_n!!, me pondré a buscar en tu expediente ¬.¬ xDD, de seguro hay muchos fics tuyos que leer *__*!! Graciash por tu revieww *0* **

**Agatha**** Krum: xDDD no te preocupes amigaa xDDD! que yo por pereza casi nunca dejo review 0=9...capis cortitos? *Sophie empieza a sudar frío* es que....¡¡Mi Muso me ha dejado frecuentemente pq' no le he dado sus pocholates T0T...!!, contrataré a Siri-boy *-*, el **si** querrá ser mi muso! xDD (Y si no quele..para eso existen las correas 0=D xD), de verdad queles aparecer??*___*, q' waiiii!! Andishhh déjame tus datos prontoo *-* (necesito nombre, característica física  y mental), gracias por tu revieww! *0*, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! n_n**

**Nara**: **Te confieso que la idea de matarse no fue originalmente mía =3, laaa....tomé "prestada" de J.H.N xDD, en mi fic Lily ta en Gryffindor o_o...claro q' Jamsie-Wamsie y Lilita quedaran juntos!! XDD obvio *___*...gracias por tu revieww *___*, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!! n__n, no te pierdass! xD**

**Hika**-chan: **Hikaa!! T0T, niña de la selva perdidaaa ;_;, q' a tu comp. Se le quite las mañas del internet para que te puedas conectarr T-T...Todos los derechos reservados a ti por lo de "Soy tan guapo, tan guapo, tan sexy que me gusto" amiga! xDDDD...te acuerdas de la película que te comenté pedacitos del pobre hombre que de casualidad no se le cae la cueva entera??0=9, puss esa es la película basada en este fic xDD...Lily tene que ser cruel con Prongy para que deje de estar en la lunita con mi Moony n_n xDDDDD. Tu no queles aparecer en el fic?*-*, serías una de las maloxas xDD andarías con Sevvy y Lucius ¬_,¬, q' tall?xDDD...¡¡Haré el fic de la pegaa!! *------*, solo si me ayudash n_nU....bueno te cuidash tarzana xDDD!! Gracias por tu review! Y espero q' te haya gustado este capítulo n_n, sigue con tus fics ¬.¬, te tengo pillada!xD (Step ya no se enoja u_u, no es funny ya ¬¬ XDD)**

**Edward3: Hola amigaa! ^0^ o.o, que bueno que te haya gustado ser prometida de Siri-boy xDDD, ya te respondí por MSN a lo de que si te vas a casar con él 0=9...gracias por tu revieww *-*, espero q' te haya gustado este capítulo!, sigue con Bandits por fisss *__*, que me dejaste intrigada!!! *.*....**

**Lizzie_Lupin**: **Ña...que valor tiene que leas lo poquito que escribí ;_;U xDDD, si ia te lo sabes de memoria ¬___¬ xDDDDDDDD, gracias por tu apoyo Liz!! *--*, aquí ya apareciste! xDD...espero que te guste este capp *-*, y gracias por tu review (en TODOS los fics de HP que tengo XDDD)n__n! me animas muchio!!**

**Sakura_Kinomoto9**:** Queles aparecer??*_______*, q' waiii!!!, solo me tenes que poner tu nombre, descripción física y psicologica y yapp *--*, mientras más rápido me des los datos más rápido sales xDDDDD!!, gracias por leer el fic y por tu review! *-*, y siiii, muerte a la asquerosa y pudrienta rata!!xDDD**

Agradesco todos los reviews que me han escrito T^T *snif*snif*, y a agradesco a los que han leido mi fic *snif*snif* y no dejan review...peor un importa pq' yo tambien soy así *snif*snif* los quelo u.u...

**Próximo capítulo: Sirius y Edward al parecer fijarán la fecha del compromiso oficial y se unirán en sagrado matrimonio (xD), James cada ves más se da cuenta de lo "insoportablemente linda" que puede ser Lily algunas veces, los Trolls se acercan peligrosamente al reino Salle, algo extraño le pasa a Sirius, Remus misteriosamente habla "solo" mirando "su" reflejo en espejos o pozos. **

**Sophie_Lupin******

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana*


	7. Changes

17/04/04

**Disclairme: ** Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa e increíble J.K Rowling (aunque mandó detrás del velo a mi Dios ¬o¬) 

**Sumary:** Lily y James atraviesan un pequeño espejo hacia 'otro mundo' (basado en una película que jamás vi como comenzó ni vi como termin xDD) ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de como volver! Pero... 

**Raiting:** G (General)

**Autora: ** Sophie_Lupin

****

**A través del Espejo**

- Remus... ¿tu eres el supuesto lobo que...fue convertido en humano?-preguntó tímidamente Padme mirándolo de reojo...

- Yo...yo, podría decir que sí...si no quieren seguir el "recorrido" conmigo lo entenderé yo...-

- Hay _Moony_ n_n, ¡deja de decir tonterías!- Interrumpió James que extrañamente se había quedado callado...-_En todos los mundos...Remus piensa que le dejaremos solo por su condición...¡¡por las barbas de Merlín que tensión se siente!!_- pensó James. En los labios del mismo se dibujó una amplia sonrisa al ver que Sirius, en cualquier mundo, tendría ideas similares a las suyas:

- Y bueno...ya me cansé de estar aquí agachado u_uU, ¿seguimos platicando en la taberna?^0^- Preguntó a todos con una sonrisa tratando de disminuir el silencio...

- Por mi está bien n_n- Respondió Lily, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Remus y le tomaba de la mano, sin pasar por alto mirada tonta que le dirigía James- ¿Pasa algo, Potter?...

- No...no...nada....- murmuró algo sonrojado... _¡¡Que vergüenza //U!!... ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir que Evans, sonriendo, se viera.... ¿¡Linda!?_

-º-*-º-

Ya estando de nuevo en la taberna, el extravagante grupo hablaba amenamente, menos una persona, James Potter, el moreno aún seguía trastornado por los acontecimientos anteriores…

_Estar aquí, me está enloqueciendo…jamás habría considerado linda a Evans en nuestro lugar de origen…-miró de reojo a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en una esquina de las mesas- bueno, si, es linda, su cabello pelirrojo sedoso, sus llamativos ojos verdes, su chistosa personalidad…bueno, está bien, en Hogwarts se me había pasado por la cabeza algunas cosas sobre Lily, pero las desechaba inmediatamente, o sea…es que el tema se trataba sobre…sobre Lily!...o dios había pensado su nombre… ¡dos veces!… impo…-_James miró de reojo a Lily que ahora hablaba con Remus sonriendo y dio un largo suspiro- _ ¿imposible? u.u, d'arvit_**_(1)_**_ que cursi me he vuelto…_

El suspiro del chico al parecer solo fue notado por la chica que volteo a verlo justo cuando el la miraba…Lily se sonrojó y se extrañó un poco, con sus labios formó la siguiente frase "¿Pasa algo?", James se sonrojó y agachó y negó con su cabeza, y de reojo volvió a observar a Lily que lo miraba confundida_…¡¡Hasta confundida me parece bonita!! ¿¡Que diablos voy a hacer! ¡¡Y se preocupo por mí!! Ahora no puedo intercambiar miradas con ella sin que me sonrojé como un…_ sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al levantar la cara y encontrarse con la mirada pícara de su mejor amigo en su otro mundo. 

La noche inundaba permanentemente ese lugar que solo era tocado por una que otra luz de milagro, en esta ocasión, ninguna luz se dignaba a aparecer deslumbrante delante de ese horrible panorama con olor a sangre, una silueta se deslizó serpenteante durante la oscuridad, se acercó a un gran umbral improvisado, cuando iba pasar a través de él, una vocecilla descubrió todos sus planes cegándolo con una lamparita de gas

- Ajajaja!-carcajeo Lizzie antes de sobre actuar una cara de lástima infinita mientras que chasqueaba su lengua rítmicamente- Sevie, Sevie Sevie, te he pillado con las manitas en la masa, ¿qué cosita no beneficiosa (para nosotros, o al menos para mi bando) pensabas hacer?- Sev se quedo callado mirando a Lizzie con una expresión entre sorpresa y rencor, después de unas vagos minutos de este panorama, la actitud juguetona de Lizzie se desvaneció, sus pupilas se volvieron de un tono morado- Largo de aquí maldito traidor o te delataré con nuestro superior y… ¿tu sabes lo que les hace nuestro superior a los traidores como tu? –un silencio se formó- tomaré eso como una negativa, pues pequeño Sevie, primero los corta en miles de pedacitos los fríe y después hace que sus cabezas-huecas de trolls se los coman, y sabes que es MUY degradante ser comida de troll… ¡así que si no te vas cuando termine de contar hasta diez serás diablillo engullido! - Sabiendo que solo tenía dos opciones y una de ella no parecía muy atractiva, el chico de cabellos negros decidió tomar la más fácil, inteligente y menos valiente, irse de allí. 

Unas horas después James aún confundido por la miradita de Sirius trató de incorporarse en la charla, y como estaban ocupando mucho espacio y la taberna estaba llena los echaron como perritos callejeros (no les importó mucho que Sirius pataleara y gritara que cómo podían tratar así a su alteza…), después de que se arreglara un poco con formalidad, Sirius invitó a su equipo a dormir en su castillo cosa que aceptaron gustosos. Y antes de domir, Sirius quiso hablar en privado con el enamorado James.

- Mi estimado amigo James- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en una silla, entrecruzó los dedos por encima de la mesa en la que estaba sentado y cerró los ojos en actitud pensativa- estás haciendo todo mal...  
  


- Ehh...claro...-hubo un minuto de silencio en el que Sirius miraba con cara divertida a James- ya sé ¬¬, sabes que no sé de que hablas.  
  


- En efecto ^^, a pesar de haber compartido un solo día juntos –James tosió- siento que te conozco como la palma de mi preciosa manita, James, y sé que sientes algo por la pelirroja, ehh...Lily Evans ¿me equivoco?-  
  


- ¿Tanto se nota?- dijo tragando saliva ruidosamente y sonrojándose.  
  


- En realidad no ^^, pero, como observaras, soy un experto en este tipo de cosas –un pícaro gesto se asomo por su cara pero se borró totalmente al ver que James sonreía con un gesto parecido- ¿qué?...  
  


- Que no eres el único que se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas ^^ - y sonrió triunfalmente al ver la cara de duda de Sirius- a pesar de estar comprometido he visto que tus ojos no veían a Edward si no ha cierto homb...- (n/a: no me he resistido ^^U, se quien me matará xDDDD)  
  


- Temas secundarios James, no te distraigas-cortó Sirius- en fin, no te preocupes Jamsie, ¡Yo te ayudaré!- y James sonrió tristemente, añoraba escuchar un _ Prongs _de los labios de su amigo, le dio la espalda a su amigo y cuando se disponía a salir del recibidor Sirius le dijo con voz misteriosa- James, espero que se queden hasta pasado mañana.  
  


- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué de celebrará?  
  


- Pues por que ese día me casaré con Eddie- James asintió y sonrió a su amigo.  
  


- Pues entonces cuenta con mi presencia.

Después de haberse enterado de la noticia, Padme se encontraba de un humor de perros (n/a: irónicamente cierto) y se recomendaba no hablar respecto a la boda delante de ella para no tocar la fibra sensible, mientras que a Remus lo habían tenido que salvar dado que había arremetido contra su reflejo en el lago y ante esto se había ahogado, al rescatarlo Lily alejaba de Remus cualquier cosa donde se pudiera reflejar, Edward pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo molestando a Padme con lo de su casamiento con Sirius y esté y James se la pasaban mirándose con miradas picaronas (n/a: no, fans j/s, no **_ese_** tipo de miradas picaronas ^^U)

Hasta que llegó el día esperado, se efectuaría al atardecer, Edward andaba de lo más feliz mientras Padme a regañadietes le tenía que ayudar a peinarse para la ocasión...

Ya faltando apenas horas, Sirius, Remus y James se encontraban en una de las habitaciones.

- Se me antoja dulce de frambuesa o_o- dijo de repente Sirius ganandoce una mirada extrañada de James y una sonrisa de Remus.  
  


- ¿Y por qué no los mandas a preparar?- preguntó James.  
  


- Me da fastidio -_-U-  
  


- Yo...-intervino Remus- he escuchado que no muy lejos del pueblo hay un lugar donde venden dulces de frutas frescas deliciosas (n/a: eso me sonó a Tomoyo de CCS x.xU xD).  
  


- ¡Por qué no lo dijistes antes! *0*, ¡vamos para allá!  
  


- ¡Sirius que...! faltan pocas horas para tu boda ¡¡no puedes estar saliendo así como así ¬o¬!!, además ¿Qué no queda más cerca la cocina que ese lugar?-  
  


- James jamás pensé que serías tan maduro u.u...-respondió Sirius formando un puchero a la ves que ponía cara de perrito triste.  
  


- O.o...bueno está bien, peor no pongas esa cara, vamos ^^, peor si pasa algo no me culpes ¬.¬...-  
  


- ¡¡Si!! ¡Por eso te quiero Jamsie!, ¡Vamos Remus no te quedes allí sentado! ¡Indícanos donde está el lugar!- y dicho esto los tres merodeadores partieron silenciosamente del castillo hacia el lugar del que había hablando Remus.

-º-*-º-

- Evans, ¿no has visto a mi futuro esposo por aquí?- preguntó Edward a la pelirroja mirándola con desagrado.

- No, y ahora que lo menciona, tampoco he visto ni a Remus ni a Potter...-

- Han de haber salido...-terció Padme en un hilo de voz- pero no tardaran en regresar de seguro...ahh Sirius u_u...

- ¡Deja de soñar con mi prometido! 0.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Pues yo si!

- ¡Argghh ya dejen de pelear! ¡Me tienen arta! ¬_¬-intervino Lily mirándolas con frustración y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Ah si pelirrojita? ¡Pues Potter y tu no están en mejores términos así que te sientas y te quedas callada!- Ordeno Edward enojada y ante la cara de psicópata que tenía, Lily se sentó y se quedo callada todo el tiempo.

-º-*-º-

Después de treinta minutos aproximadamente de caminata, los tres apuestos jóvenes se encontraron con una graciosa cabaña totalmente pintada de rosado con los bordes gruesos pintados de blanco y una pequeña puerta carne que tenía un letrerito algo viejo que decía "Abierto", y, con mucha ilusión, el actual rey fue el primero en entrar y sería el último en salir.

--

** Cont...  
  
**

** Mmm...Les regalo otro cachito más de fic *-* xD **

** --**

Los tres Merodeadores ya habiendo pedido sus dulces esperaban "pacientemente" a que se hornearan para comerlos. Bueno, al menos dos de ellos esperaban pacientemente:

- Remus... ¿Falta mucho?-  
  


- No te desesperes ._.- y cnco minutos después, Sirius Black volvió a preguntar por enésima ves:  
  


- James... ¿Falta Mucho?-  
  


- Déjame usar mi telepatía para saber si ya estan listos ¬_¬U-  
  


- Eres malo conmigo T_T... y solo por eso...pagas los dulces ¬o¬ -  
  


- ¡O.O! ¡pero si tu eres el Rey!-  
  


- Todavía no me han dado la herencia completamente u.u...así que pagas tu ^^- y sin esperar respuesta añadió- Voy a caminar un poco, me buscan cuando los pastelillos estén listos n_n-  
  


- De acuerdo Sirius, pero si te alejas y no te encontramos... ¿me puedo comer tu pastelillo?*-*- dijo James  
  


- No ¬o¬- y dicho esto salió hacia el exterior.

-º-*-º-

- Tengo hambre...y James me maltrata ;_; ¿qué puede ser peor?- sus gloriosas quejas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un burbujeo, agudizó su oído y se fijo que al lado (n/a: no, no se había fijado antes xD) estaba una pequeña...cabaña...por así decirlo y curioso entró haber que producía ese burbujeo. En mitad de la única habitación que tenía el lugar había un caldero gigante que era el que producía los fuertes burbujeo.

- Huele a...Huele a...Almíbar *-*- y muerto de hambre, el pobre, muerto de hambre, se acerco al borde, pero el caldero gigante se inclinó y toda la sustancia le cayó encima- Au._. –segundos después Sirius Black se retorcía en el piso sintiendo cambios.

-º-*-º-

- ¡Trolls! O_o- exclamó de repente Remus haciendo sobre saltar a James que se encontraba entre allí o el más acá, aburrido de esperar a los pastelitos  
  
- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Trolls?, ¿Dónde?-

- No lo sé ._., pero los olfateo, no están muy lejos de aquí-

- Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Sirius- Y se levantaron rápidamente de su asiento dejando a la señora que atendía, con tres pastelillos en las manos.

Ya estando afuera, James se fijó en una cabaña que tenía la puerta entreabierta y se dio cuenta que Remus ya se había dirigido para allá y había asomado su cabeza.

- Huelo...Huele...a almíbar o_o- Dijo James ya habiendo llegado a la cabaña y haber imitado a Remus y de repente escucharon un ladrido y vieron como un gran perro negro salía de una esquina oscuro e iba a su encuentro.

Ahora si...

** Continuará...**

Hola! Gracias a todo el mundo que está leyendo esto, se que está corto pero denme crédito ¡actualicé! xD

Doy Muchas gracias a toda las personas preciosas que me dejaron review ^^ no los contestaré en este cap. por que me ando derrumbando del sueño ._.U...También gracias para los que leen este fic y aunque no dejen review gracias *-*

Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado y pido perdón por la tardanza ^^  
  


Atte.

Sophie Lupin


	8. New and Missing Persons

Capítulo Comenzado el 31-07-2004

**Disclairme**: Personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, por lo tanto ninguno me pertenece y no recibo ningún lucro por hacer esta historia a parte de su opinión y gastar el tiempo de ocio. La idea principal de la historia se la reservo a su respectivo director/guionista.

**Sumary**: Lily y James atraviesan un espejo que los lleva hacia "otro mundo" ¡y tienen que encontrar la forma de volver! Pero...

**Antes de empezar:** en el capítulo anterior escribí una palabrita "d'arvitt" pues a quien no haya leído Artemis Fowl le resultará extraña, pues eso significa…eh excremento solo que en lenguaje coloquial, según lo que tengo entendido.

**A través del Espejo**

- Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Sirius- Y se levantaron rápidamente de su asiento dejando a la señora que atendía, con tres pastelillos en las manos.

Ya estando afuera, James se fijó en una cabaña que tenía la puerta entreabierta y se dio cuenta que Remus ya se había dirigido para allá y había asomado su cabeza.

Huelo...Huele...a almíbar oo- Dijo James ya habiendo llegado a la cabaña e imitó a Remus, de repente escucharon un ladrido y vieron como un gran perro negro salía de una esquina oscuro e iba a su encuentro, temiéndose lo peor los dos jóvenes murmuraron a la ves.

¿Si...Sirius?-y, contestando sus dudas, el perro ladro y movió la cola felizmente.

¡Sirius! ¡Pequeño Infeliz! ¡Como se te ocurre transformarte en perro justo cuando te vas a casar!- Gritó Remus alzando las manos al cielo antes de darle un coscorrón a James que se encontraba feliz mente acariciando al perro.

¡James! ¡Ponte serio! ¡La boda de Sirius no es dentro de días si no en cuestión de horas y minutos! Si las chicas (en especial Edward y Padme) se dan cuenta (y no creo que sea muy difícil darse cuenta) de que Sirius esta convertido en perro-su semblante oscureció de repente- ¿sabes lo que nos harán James?- James se puso las manos a los lados de la cara y empezó a imaginarse cosas terribles mientras corría en círculos bajo la mirada curiosa del perro negro, segundos después Remus jaló de su camisa- Pero, hay que ser fuertes y no perder la calma y ser serios- disimulada mirada a James- y utilizar la inteligencia para vencer el obstáculo que ocasionó la estupidez de Sirius -gruñido de parte del perro el cual fue ignorado-

¿Qué se te ocurre?-

Yo solo doy ánimos –o-, tu debes inventar el plan-

T-TU, has cambiado Remus ;o;-

Situaciones críticas causan actitudes críticas-

Debo pensar xx... ¿y si vuelve a tomar del almíbar ese?-

Suena lógico...-Y dicho esto metieron al pobre perro en lo que quedaba del caldero pero el único efecto que tuvo fue...

¡Bájenme ahora mismo! , ¿Qué no ven que el caldero ;o; esta calien...¡¡Puedo hablar! O ¡¡Es un milagro!- James tenía sería dudas sobre si eso era un milagro, pero decidió no opinar, Sirius ya lo había mordido en otra ocasión (en la otra dimensión se recordó James sintiéndose triste) y había aprendido a temer a esos dientes de perro cuando hería el ego de éste.

De acuerdo, más lenguas que pueden ayudarnos a salir del lío- trató de ver el lado positivo Remus y los miro suplicantes - ¡piensen, ¡recuerden que muchos trolls se acercan para acá y no podemos dirigirnos al castillo!

¿Por qué no?-preguntó Sirius- espera ¿Trolls?

¡Por que si no a Remus y a mi nos matan! –Explico James mientras ponía cara de horror- y si, Remus los ha olfateado.

No le veo nada de malo a lo que les pasaría…

Jaja ¬¬- James se le quedo mirando fijamente al vacío pensando en algo- creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es informar al pueblo de los trolls-

No les creerán-

¿Por que no, Sirius?- preguntó Remus

Por que mi papá había asegurado al reino que los alrededores estaba completamente libres de amenazas, y como el reino lo adora…pues, a quien le van a creer, ¿a su amado rey (y su mini rey OU) o a dos completos extraños?-

Pero entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?-

Ahh, mi querido amigo James... ¡se olvidan que soy rey!... algo peludo y bajito...¡pero lo soy!- reconfirmo Sirius con orgullo-

¿Puedes ordenarle a tus tropas en ese estado, ¿crees que te tomarían enserio?- preguntó Remus poniéndose a la altura el canino al cual le brillaron los ojos-

A mi no...pero a su futura reina si le pueden creer-

Mal plan, mal plan- contestó James automáticamente mirando horrorizado a Sirius

¿Por qué?

¿¡Qué no me escuchaste antes?- reclamó James zarandeando al pobre Sirius-

Pero no nos queda otra salida...- reflexionó Remus y James dejando al perro en el piso suspiró diciendo

¡Si tan solo hubiéramos pasado de largo, podríamos estar en este instante buscando el espejo!- y ante la mirada interrogativa de los dos personajes restantes James añadió mientras se sacudía las manos- larga historia-

Bueno, entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder - y ante dichas palabras a Black se le escapo un sonoro "wow"

--Mientras Tanto—

El ambiente de la salita se encontraba completamente tenso, una muchacha se miraba en el espejo con una sonrisa radiante mientras se terminaba de retocar el natural maquillaje que tenía puesto mientras de vez en cuando miraba a través del espejo la cara de Padme y de Lily: La primera le lanzaba varias miradas acecinas y a su vestido (nota mental: no dejar que Gilraen le pusiera el vestido, podría haber un daño irreparable al vestido que aparecería "casualmente") mientras Lily las miraba cada tanto y se quedaba mirando el techo parte embobada, en parte aburridísima. Sonrió, la pobrecita pelirroja había caído en campo de batalla, dio un sonoro suspiro y se volteo para mirar a las dos chicas de frente dirigió una gran sonrisa (que hasta se podría considerar un poquito maligna) y decidió "Romper el hielo"

No puedo creer que me vaya a casar hoy mismo, dentro de unas horas que digo! ¡Dentro de dos horas y cincuenta y tres minutos!- Padme resopló y se acurrucó más en el sillón, se iría de esa habitación en ese mismo instante si no fuera por que estaba esperando a que Edward se peinara y se pusiera el vestido para _ayudarla_.

Aprovecha mientras puedas- murmuró Padme con la intención de que se le escuchara- Sirius se dará cuenta que esta cometiendo un gran error al contraer el sagrado matrimonio contigo y en el momento crucial dirá 'No acepto' jeje…

¿¡Que has dicho?- queda tácito quien ha pronunciado esta frase ¿verdad?

Nada

Eso pensé… ilusa

¿Cómo me llamaste?- una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en la cara de Padme

Por la paz, mejor déjenlo así- intervino por primera vez la pelirroja con una peligrosa migraña la cual era alimentada por cada venenoso comentario de ese par, gracias a Dios, las dos encaprichadas chicas volvieron a las tareas anteriores: Edward a observarse y observarlas a través del espejo, Padme a murmurar cosas por lo bajo (esta ves si, por lo bajo) y echarle miraditas de odio a Edward y al vestido y ella…a pensar en el chico que en ese tiempo se había ganado un mínimo espacio en fondo de su enorme, generoso y modesto corazón, claro que como siempre fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un ruido fuerte causado por una puerta, seguidamente aparecio una jovencita en la puerta.

¡Tu!- saltaron Padme y Edward a la vez, la recien aparecida solo sonrió dulcemente y pronunció un educado "¡Buenas Tardes!"

**- En otra parte - **

Hora: 2.00 a.m.

Oye _Moony_… ¿No ha vuelto James?

¿Lo ves aquí?- contestó algo malhumorado

El Sr. _Padfoot_ se disculpa con el Sr. _Wormtail_ por el estado del Sr. _Moony_, ha sido una larga noche para él.

Disculpa aceptada- rió un poco el muchacho ante la pose militar de Sirius

James no aparece ni en el mapa Merodeador- murmuro Sirius, esta vez enseriándose, Remus miro preocupado a su amigo, cerró suavemente los puño y miró al suelo.

Chicos, vayámonos a dormir- ofreció Remus con un intento de sonrisa- mañana será otro día y si no aparece iremos donde Dumbledore…además reportaremos que también ha desaparecido Lily.

¿Evans también desapareció, ¿no les parece un poco obvio lo que esta pasando?- comenzó Meter con una sonrisa picara

¡Oh Peter! Mente sucia ¡jaja, anda quítate esas cosas de la cabeza, que si estuvieran juntos estuvieran dentro del colegio y aparecerían en el Mapa Merodeador, no creo que _Lily perfecta prefecta Evans_ vaya a escaparse con James fuera de los terrenos habiendo clases al día siguiente…_Moony_ tiene razón, vayamos a descansar, suban ustedes yo horita los alcanzó.

¿Seguro _Padfoot_?

Tranquilo _Moony_, horita subo esperare unos minutos más- dicho esto ambos merodeadores subieron, Sirius se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y enterró los dedos dentro de su cabellera- _Prongs_, ¿dónde estás metido?

Hora más tarde, Remus bajó con un cobertor y una suave aunque cansada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que arropaba a un dormido Sirius y revisaba de nuevo mentalmente que lugar les había faltado revisar.

Capítulo terminado el 05-07-2005

**Notas de la Autora:** Debería darme pena, y me da…lo siento muchísimo, y además decepcioné con este capítulo pero pues "vendrán tiempos mejores" y no he estado muy llena de inspiración últimamente (si, si, en este ultimo año jeje!), ya se apresurará un poco más las acciones, volverán a parecer los malos que los tengo olvidados y volverá la acción, o eso espero.

Muchísimas gracias por leer ) y por los reviews ¡soy muy feliz! Gracias a **Kat Black Lupin, Sakura de Bloody **(ya apareces!)**, Lamister, Edward, Nury** (shh no cuentes las sorpresas! jajaja!), **Padme, Liz** y** Clau** por sus reviews en el Capítulo sexto y a **Hakkai, Lizzie, Kurogane, Syringen **y** Padme **(cinco páginas, verdana 11 jajajaja!) por sus reviews en el Séptimo Capítulo!.

Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo con este fic, y si no pues que mal…pero lo terminaré aunque sea solo para mi pc P, por que aunque no parezca me gusta mucho este fic cosa que es extrañísima jaja! Cuídense, muchísimas gracias y disculpas y besos!.

**Luntashi / Sophie.**


End file.
